The Handmaid's Tale - Antagonisme
by Factoryne
Summary: Une fin à la saison 3, ou un début de la saison 4, c'est selon.
1. Chapter 1 - Hannah

1\. HANNAH

Deux ans.

Le Commandeur Nick Blaine recalcula mentalement pendant que le Gouverneur Jake, en charge du territoire de Boston, énonçait les prochaines lois qui entreraient en vigueur à Gilead.

Deux ans qu'il n'était pas revenu à Boston. Cette pensée le troubla.

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil de la salle de réunion du palais du Gouverneur, et recomposa un masque d'immobilité sereine sur son visage. Il était temps, parce que le Gouverneur annonçait justement sa nomination au poste de Commandeur en charge de la sécurité du territoire de Boston, poste laissé vacant depuis plus d'un an par le Commandeur Waterford, détenu au Canada.

Jake ne manqua pas de citer les exploits de Nick. Son commandement avait mené Gilead, après un an de guerre, à la reconquête du territoire de Chicago occupé par la rébellion. Il souligna le fait que, devant une telle exemplarité du Commandeur Blaine, et selon le souhait des hautes autorités de Gilead positionnées à Washington, Nick était destiné à prendre très prochainement sa succession au poste de Gouverneur du territoire de Boston, à son départ à la retraite.

Durant cette annonce, Nick prit le temps de fixer tour à tour chacun des dix autres Commandeurs installés autour de la table, pour imposer sa présence et son autorité.

Il n'avait néanmoins pas besoin d'apprendre à les connaître, il savait déjà tout de chacun de leurs travers, soigneusement renseigné par les Yeux qu'il avait, depuis trois ans déjà, positionné en tant que Gardiens chez chacun d'eux.

Nick se leva, salua chacun des Commandeurs d'une poigne ferme, voire écrasante, et quitta la salle de réunion. Il n'avait pas besoin de traîner pour tenter de capter les réactions à sa nomination des dix Commandeurs en place. Quelques informateurs judicieusement positionnés dans le Palais du Gouverneur lui feraient prochainement un rapport circonstancié sur ce sujet.

Arrivé le matin même de Washington, il avait hâte de regagner sa nouvelle demeure, une superbe villa bourgeoise dans le quartier des Commandeurs.

Il savait que Hannah devait trépigner d'impatience. Elle l'attendait depuis ce matin, installée sous haute escorte dans la villa qui allait désormais être leur nouvelle maison. Nick avait pris soin que Benedict, la Martha qui avait servi Hannah depuis qu'elle avait été arrachée à June, soit aussi du voyage, et continue à l'élever ici.

Nick poussa la porte de sa nouvelle maison, et aussitôt, ses traits se détendirent. Ici, il pouvait être lui-même, libre de ses actes, de ses mouvements et surtout de ses propos. Ici, il allait créer son foyer, entouré de personnes de confiance, dévouées à sa cause.

Le Gardien de la maison, Joe, vint à sa rencontre. Il avait été positionné dans cette maison en qualité d'Oeil par le Gouverneur Jake, pour lui rapporter les faits et gestes de la future famille. Mais le Gouverneur avait été mal avisé, Joe étant, du fait de ses idées quant à l'avenir de Gilead, aveuglément acquis à la cause de Nick.

Le Commandeur Blaine lui avait tout de même conseillé de distiller de temps en temps au Gouverneur Jake quelques détails réprimandables sur sa vie, comme le fait, par exemple, qu'il boive de l'alcool de contrebande, ou qu'il fume des cigarettes d'importation. Cet écran de normalité masquerait les véritables activités de Blaine.

Hannah, entendant la voix de Nick qui organisait avec Gardien Joe leur installation dans la maison, courut pour sauter dans ses bras, et réclama immédiatement qu'il fasse une partie de Backgammon avec elle. Quitter sa famille adoptive n'avait pas été douloureux pour Hannah. C'était une installation qu'elle préparait depuis des mois avec Nick, souhaitant de tout cœur être libérée de la famille qui l'avait certes adoptée, mais qui l'avait douloureusement traitée.

Dès son arrivée à Washington il y a deux ans, Nick avait cherché à entrer en contact avec Hannah. C'est la famille Winslow qui lui avait offert cette opportunité.

En effet, jusqu'à sa malencontreuse disparition dans le Jezebel de Boston, le Gouverneur Winslow, qui avait vu en Nick son fils spirituel, avait fortement contribué à son ancrage progressif dans le cercle très restreint des gouverneurs influents. Nick avait, dès leur rencontre, ressenti le caractère malsain et pervers de Winslow, mais il s'était aligné sur cet esprit retors et dangereux pour profiter de son appui au sein du pouvoir décisionnel de Washington.

Par l'entremise de la famille Winslow, Nick avait fait connaissance avec la famille Mackenzie, les parents adoptifs d'Hannah. Mme Mackenzie, touchée par la gentillesse et l'humilité de Nick, si peu communes chez un Commandeur, avait insisté auprès de son époux pour qu'il vive chez eux, à Washington, pendant les séjours durant lesquels il rendait compte au Gouverneur Suprême des avancées de la guerre de Chicago.

Ainsi, Nick avait réussi à manoeuvrer favorablement pour approcher Hanna. Du fait du déficit d'amour dont la petite fille souffrait au sein de sa famille d'adoption, elle s'était très rapidement attachée à Nick, attendant avec impatience ses séjours. Ses parents se désintéressaient d'elle, ce qui laissait des soirées entières à Nick pour jouer avec Hannah, sans que M. et Mme Mackenzie, trop occupés à leurs soirées mondaines, ne le remarquent.

L'étape suivante avait été plus délicate : Nick lui avait progressivement expliqué, sous le sceau du secret partagé, qu'il connaissait sa maman, June, et qu'il souhaitait de tout son cœur la ramener à elle. Hannah avait tout d'abord eu du mal à cacher son émotion, et Nick avait passé de nombreuses heures auprès d'elle, pour la rassurer et l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Très intelligente et appliquée, elle n'avait révélé ce projet qu'à sa Martha Benedict, dont elle sentait confusément qu'elle abhorrait la famille Mackenzie. Hannah avait ensuite fidèlement attendu que Nick puisse l'adopter et la ramener à Boston, comme il le lui avait promis.

Cela avait été réalisé à la fin de la guerre de Chicago. Un Oeil, habilement renseigné, avait opportunément dénoncé la famille adoptive de Hannah pour maltraitance sur cette dernière.

Nick, à qui beaucoup de services étaient dus du fait de ses exploits guerriers, et qui avait émis le souhait de se constituer une famille lors de son affectation à Boston, avait naturellement été un candidat prioritaire à l'adoption de Hannah.

Après avoir terminé sa conversation avec Gardien Joe, Nick souleva Hannah dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le séjour où sa Martha Benedict, reconnaissante de l'épanouissement que Nick apportait à cette enfant, ouvrait déjà le jeu de Backgammon.

Il observa avec tendresse Hannah se concentrer pour gagner. Cette fillette lui était devenue si proche qu'il serait déchiré d'organiser sa fuite au Canada.

Mais, parce qu'il savait ce que ressentait un père, il le devait à Luke, le père d'Hannah, qui l'attendait désespérément là-bas depuis quatre années.

Il le devait surtout à June, à qui il avait promis de la faire sortir dès que possible de Gilead avec Hannah. D'autant que bébé Harry, le tout nouveau fils de June, devrait aussi être du voyage.


	2. Chapter 2 - Harry

2\. HARRY

June borda son fils Harry et l'embrassa avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Comme tous les soirs, elle resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ferme les yeux de Harry.

C'était son moment préféré de la journée, celui où elle savourait la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir élever et voir grandir son fils. Les nourrissons privés brutalement de leur mère pour être donnés à une famille de Commandeur avaient été si nombreux à refuser de vivre, à l'image de la fille de Janine, que le Gouverneur du territoire de Boston avait été obligé de réagir et d'assouplir la loi, pour conserver un taux d'enfants suffisant à la survie de Gilead dans les décennies à venir.

Désormais, la mère nourricière devait rester dans la maison de la famille adoptante, et garder un contact avec l'enfant qu'elle avait conçu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sevré, approximativement à ses trois ans.

June avait une chance supplémentaire, puisque aucune épouse de Commandeur n'intercédait jusqu'à maintenant entre elle et son fils. En effet, Gilead semblait l'avoir oubliée depuis qu'elle vivait dans la maison du Commandeur Lawrence, qui s'était lui-même accommodé de son veuvage et de sa cohabitation avec sa Servante.

Lorsque June avait été retrouvée au petit matin par les Servantes, après l'envol de l'avion rempli d'enfants fuyant Gilead, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Le Commandeur Lawrence, chez qui les Servantes l'avaient portée, avait appelé les médecins, prétextant que June avait écopé d'une balle perdue, alors qu'elle était occupée à ramasser le linge dans leur jardin situé à l'orée du bois jouxtant l'aéroport.

Les autorités, qui semblaient dépassées par la fuite de tous les enfants du territoire de Boston, et qui peinaient à se réorganiser après la disparition de beaucoup de Commandeurs, n'avaient pas cherché à vérifier la version du Commandeur Lawrence, et avaient conduit June à l'hôpital. Là, sa blessure avait été soignée et elle avait eu une longue convalescence. Elle n'avait compris qu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital pourquoi elle avait été si bien traitée.

Lawrence l'avait alors convoquée dans son bureau, et lui avait appris que les médecins avaient découvert qu'elle était enceinte de quatre mois.

Lawrence ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de réfléchir, et lui avait froidement indiqué que, à l'analyse biologique qu'il avait discrètement fait mener, l'enfant ne pouvait pas être le sien. Il l'avait alors congédiée sans plus d'explications sur son avenir.

Néanmoins, elle était restée vivre chez lui. Sa crainte des premiers temps d'être confiée à une famille adoptante s'était peu à peu dissipée.

Harry avait maintenant 15 mois, et c'était un ravissant petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés noirs, et aux yeux noirs inquisiteurs.

Lawrence avait sans doute très vite constaté sa ressemblance si frappante avec le Commandeur Nick Blaine, dont il avait surpris un jour le regard ému sur June, lors d'une réunion de crise organisée chez lui.

Ainsi, le mois dernier, Lawrence avait fait une allusion à June en évoquant l'avenir de Harry.

Il avait juste souligné qu'il espérait que Harry, occupé à jouer avec des soldats de plomb au pied de son bureau, aurait le même sens de la stratégie de guerre que son père. June avait baissé humblement la tête mais n'avait rien ajouté. Même après plus de deux ans passés dans sa maison, elle ne savait jamais comment Lawrence réagirait, parfois taciturne, parfois menaçant, parfois complice et protecteur.

Dès que le Commandeur lui avait annoncé son état, June avait su qu'elle était enceinte de Nick Blaine et non de Joseph Lawrence. Un rapide calcul lui avait confirmé que la nuit où elle l'avait rattrapé à la porte de sa chambre, alors qu'il venait de lui annoncer son départ pour mener croisade à Chicago, était celle de la conception de leur fils. Elle n'avait jamais eu la possibilité d'informer Nick de cet événement, puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais revu depuis son voyage à Washington, persuadée qu'il était mort pendant sa guerre de Chicago.

Et même si, par miracle, il était encore vivant, elle n'aurait pas envie de l'informer de cette naissance. Depuis qu'elle avait appris de Serena Waterford que Nick avait été soldat lors de la croisade de Gilead, il incarnait à ses yeux les Inhumains emplis de haine qu'elle avait combattus, à la création de Gilead, dans les rues de Boston, avant de tenter de s'enfuir au Canada avec Luke. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dévoilé cette partie de sa vie, qui révélait ses convictions profondes et sa vraie nature.

Néanmoins, et parce que l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle éprouvait pour Nick était toujours tapi au plus profond d'elle, en dépit de ses efforts pour faire disparaître son souvenir, elle s'était résolue à nommer Harry comme le frère de Nick.

C'était à l'occasion de cette nuit de retrouvailles, après s'être donnés l'un l'autre un plaisir aussi animal que désespéré, que Nick avait éprouvé le besoin de conter à June sa vie d'avant Gilead, pour qu'elle transmette un jour cette mémoire à leur fille Holly. Il avait évoqué avec beaucoup de joie et de tristesse son frère, Harry, dont il était si proche.

June admira une dernière fois son fils, et se leva dans un soupir. Ce soir était le dernier de leur douce vie dans la maison Lawrence. Il y a quelques heures, le Commandeur l'avait informée qu'elle, Martha Beth, et Harry, allaient déménager dès le lendemain matin dans une nouvelle famille de Commandeur. Il resterait seul avec Sienna, la jeune Martha, pour le servir.

June avait aussitôt compris qu'un Commandeur inconnu allait adopter Harry, et la forcer régulièrement à la Cérémonie.

Le désespoir et la peur l'avaient étreint comme au premier jour de sa vie à Gilead.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ofnick

3\. OFNICK

Nick embrassa une dernière fois Hannah qui refusait de se séparer de lui, et souffla à son oreille :

\- Hannah chérie, sois patiente, si tout va bien, c'est aujourd'hui que tu retrouves maman June.

Les yeux d'Hannah s'écarquillèrent et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Elle sauta au cou de Nick une dernière fois avant qu'il ne se détache et quitte la maison.

Installé confortablement dans la voiture, en chemin pour le Palais du Gouverneur, il s'adonna à son activité favorite : rêver à June.

Ce soir, il reviendrait du travail et la trouverait à la maison. Il avait insisté auprès de Tante Lyliane, qui avait succédé à Tante Lydia devenue trop vieille pour assurer sa mission, pour que June arrive le matin, après qu'il soit parti au travail. Il y avait dans cette requête deux raisons cachées.

D'une part, il ne voulait pas que leurs retrouvailles, qui surprendraient June et révéleraient ainsi forcément les sentiments qu'ils nourrissaient l'un envers l'autre, ne soient observées par Tante Lyliane.

D'autre part, il souhaitait que June retrouve Hannah seule, pour lui permettre d'exprimer tous ses sentiments à sa fille, sans aucune retenue du fait de la présence d'une tierce personne, et pour lui donner le temps de lui présenter son petit frère.

June et Beth auraient aussi le temps de découvrir la maison, de faire connaissance avec Benedict et Joe, et de s'installer en toute quiétude.

Il avait néanmoins demandé expressément à Gardien Joe et à Martha Benedict de ne pas révéler aux deux nouvelles arrivantes son nom. Il voulait profiter de l'instant de bonheur qu'il espérait voir s'afficher sur le visage de June lorsqu'il apparaîtrait dans la maison ce soir.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il préparait son retour à Boston et qu'il espérait vivre auprès de June et de leurs enfants. Durant toute la guerre, il avait été persuadé qu'il ne reviendrait pas et n'aurait jamais l'occasion de connaître son fils. Mais sa victoire dans cette abominable reconquête de Chicago lui avait permis de concrétiser son plan.

Il avait fallu se jouer adroitement du Gouverneur Jake.

Sans le savoir, Serena Waterford l'y avait fortement aidé. Le Canada avait en effet relaté dans toute sa presse le procès de Mme Waterford, qui avait contraint son chauffeur à violer sa servante pour obtenir un enfant. Les Yeux de Gilead l'avaient appris et avaient aussitôt interrogé Nick à ce sujet, alors en faction à Washington. Il avait profité de cette occasion pour déclarer aussi qu'elle les y avait obligé une deuxième fois, peu après l'enlèvement de Holly/Nichole, par désespoir de la perte du bébé. Un deuxième enfant, Harry, venait de naître de cette union contrainte.

Sur ordre du Gouverneur Suprême, les Yeux avaient réalisé des tests, à partir des prélèvements d'ADN et de sang effectués à la naissance de ces deux enfants et méticuleusement archivés. Il avait pu être scientifiquement prouvé que Nick n'avait pas menti. Ces deux filiations avaient été validées et consignées dans l'état civil des enfants, ainsi que dans le dossier secret que Gilead constituait sur chacun de ses habitants.

A Washington, après sa victoire à Chicago, Nick Blaine avait, sur ordre du Gouverneur Suprême, rencontré le Gouverneur Jake, afin de préparer son retour à Boston et ses prochaines promotions.

A cette occasion, ils avaient bien sûr évoqué la famille à laquelle Nick pouvait prétendre.

Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il se devait de donner à Dieu une descendance nombreuse, citant pieusement les textes bibliques que lui avait enseigné Pryce. Il avait confirmé son adoption de Hannah, mais aussi évoqué ses deux enfants, nés de la forfaiture de Serena Waterford. L'un d'eux résidait à Boston, et il entendait le récupérer.

Il avait ensuite rappelé que la Servante, Offred devenue Ofjoseph, qui avait mis au monde ces deux enfants, était fertile et compatible avec lui : il souhaitait à nouveau utiliser cette Servante pour lui assurer la descendance nombreuse qu'il entendait offrir à Dieu.

Il avait par ailleurs annoncé au Gouverneur Jake, avec une piété forcée, qu'il renonçait pour l'instant à choisir une épouse, le souvenir de sa précédente, Eden, étant encore trop douloureux.

Il avait enfin demandé, pour le bien de son fils Harry, à avoir à son service une des deux Marthas qui le servaient dans la maison Lawrence. Par gratitude et respect envers le Commandeur Lawrence, il lui laissait la plus jeune et vigoureuse des deux Marthas, et se contenterait de la Martha la plus âgée, Beth, qu'il connaissait déjà pour avoir été son informatrice à Jezebel, alors qu'il était un Oeil au service du Commandeur Pryce.

Au cours de cette conversation qui déciderait de son avenir, Nick avait surjoué la franchise sur les épisodes de son passé, associée à la piété et au dévouement religieux dont il avait fait sa marque de fabrique depuis qu'il évoluait dans les hautes sphères de Gilead. Le Gouverneur Jake en fut impressionné, et accorda à Nick l'ensemble de ses demandes, sans se douter qu'il pouvait y avoir des intérêts cachés.

A l'issue de cet entretien, Nick était dégoûté de lui-même, du discours qu'il avait tenu, et de la façon bestiale dont il avait parlé de June, d'Eden, et de Beth. Il s'était raisonné en se concentrant sur le but personnel qu'il s'était fixé : assurer, par tous les moyens à sa disposition, le bonheur de June et de ses enfants.

Nick soupira en regardant par la fenêtre du véhicule le paysage qui défilait. Même s'il attendait ce moment avec impatience, il appréhendait ses retrouvailles avec June. Elle était si rebelle, si imprévisible, si inaccessible parfois, qu'elle pouvait le rejeter à la perspective de cette situation où, selon les règles de Gilead, il serait son maître et aurait toute autorité sur elle. Elle deviendrait en effet officiellement Ofnick.

Il se rassura en pensant que la rencontre avec son fils, Harry, ne pourrait pas le décevoir, même s'il ne parvenait pas encore à s'imaginer être autorisé à le prendre dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4 - Beth

4\. BETH

June se frotta nerveusement les mains l'une contre l'autre. Beth, Benedict et elle étaient alignées devant la porte d'entrée, attendant l'arrivée du Commandeur. Elles avaient entendu la voiture se garer dans l'allée et s'étaient rapidement positionnées, comme le voulait le protocole de Gilead.

A leurs pieds, Hannah, qui avait immédiatement adopté son petit frère Harry, jouait avec lui dans l'insouciance.

Hannah, après leurs retrouvailles si émouvantes, avait expliqué à June du mieux qu'elle pouvait comment elle connaissait le Commandeur, qu'elle appelait avec affection Popy, et comment il lui avait promis de la ramener à sa maman. June avait essayé de lui faire dire le vrai nom du Commandeur, anxieuse de sa si surprenante proximité avec sa fille, mais celle-ci, qui n'avait que dix ans, ne l'avait jamais appelé que Popy, depuis les deux années qu'ils se connaissaient. Il était « grand et vieux comme maman », avait juste ajouté Hannah, avant de retourner à ses jeux.

June se pencha en avant dans la position d'humilité de la Servante, et se concentra sur la porte qui s'ouvrait.

A sa stupéfaction, Nick Blaine entra, dans des habits de Commandeur, et fixa immédiatement ses yeux sur elle. Elle se retint de se précipiter vers lui, vacilla, et se reprit en bandant tous ses muscles, attendant le piège.

Mais rien d'autre ne se passa, et Hannah cria « Popy », courut en avant et étreignit Nick. Harry, par mimétisme avec sa sœur, accourut aussi et se jeta maladroitement dans les bras de Nick, qui le rattrapa. Nick prit les deux enfants dans ses bras. Harry eut un moment de stupeur, mais choisit instinctivement de faire confiance à cet inconnu auquel sa sœur faisait la fête.

Nick détailla quelques instants le visage de son fils, semblant énumérer mentalement leurs ressemblances physiques. Puis il cala son visage dans le cou de Harry, ferma les yeux, et sembla profiter de ce moment comme du dernier entre eux. Après quelques instants, Harry commença à se tortiller, et Nick l'embrassa tendrement avant de les déposer, lui et sa sœur, sur le sol. June comprit à cet instant que, même s'il avait été éloigné de Boston durant deux ans, Nick avait suivi l'évolution de la vie de June, avait été informé de la naissance de Harry et du fait qu'il était son fils.

Benedict, sans doute gênée d'être témoin de ce moment d'intimité dont elle devinait avec peine la raison, fit une révérence et regagna la cuisine.

Beth se fendit d'un grand sourire et apostropha Nick, avant de suivre Benedict :

\- Alors Blaine, toujours dans la contrebande à ce que je vois, mais le niveau au-dessus, hein ? Contrebande d'enfants, ça va chercher loin, non ?

Nick sourit timidement sans rien ajouter, dévoilant une camaraderie entre Beth et lui dont June avait été informée alors que Beth et elle vivaient toutes deux avec Lawrence.

Lorsqu'elle était Martha à Jezebel et qu'il était Gardien, Beth était l'informatrice de Nick Blaine, et elle avait monté avec lui un marché de contrebande pour les Commandeurs. Ils avaient de temps en temps des relations, qui leur permettaient d'échanger du plaisir, et certainement du réconfort dans ce monde si dur. Mais Beth avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle n'était jamais parvenue à percer le « mystère Blaine ». Nick conservait toujours une distance, refusait de se livrer.

June avait alors compris que sa relation avec Nick relevait de l'amour pur et partagé, tant il s'était dévoilé à elle. Ils s'étaient toujours donné l'un à l'autre sans barrières. Il savait tout d'elle, et avait cherché lors de leurs instants communs à répondre au moindre de ses désirs, à apaiser chacune de ses souffrances. Mais elle regrettait qu'il ne lui ait pas tout dit, qu'il n'ait jamais parlé de ses actions passées et de son engagement en tant que soldat lors de la conquête de Gilead. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de renoncer à son amour pour lui, et qu'elle refuserait désormais tout contact avec lui. Elle s'y était résolue, même si des sentiments partagés et contradictoires provoquaient chez elle depuis deux ans une lancinante blessure.

A travers les larmes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à stopper, elle observa Nick s'avancer lentement et gravement vers elle, de sa démarche de félin qui recherche les pièges avant chaque pas.

Elle sentit la colère qu'elle avait couvé depuis deux ans monter en elle, et se prépara à la confrontation.


	5. Chapter 5 - Popy

5\. POPY

Nick s'arrêta devant la porte de sa nouvelle maison pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pourtant fait aucun effort, mais la perspective de rencontrer son fils pour la première fois, et de retrouver June après deux ans d'absence, bloquait sa capacité à respirer.

Il entendit des rires d'enfant à l'intérieur, reconnut la voix de Hannah et découvrit une petite voix fluette qui énonçait avec application une phrase de construction enfantine.

Nick décida qu'il était temps de se lancer, et poussa la porte.

Son regard accrocha instantanément June, dont il vit les yeux s'écarquiller aussitôt. Il lui sembla qu'elle vacillait, mais l'instant d'après, elle se composa un masque d'imperméabilité sur le visage. Il connaissait cette expression qui lui faisait peur : c'était la June qui, trop meurtrie, comme après le viol de Waterford pour précipiter son accouchement, rentrait en elle-même et refusait tout contact avec le monde extérieur.

Nick n'eut pas un instant pour traiter cette information, parce qu'il sentit deux petits corps sauter sur ses jambes, en même temps qu'il entendait des cris de joie.

Nick se baissa et porta à lui Hannah, mais aussi Harry. A sa grande surprise, son fils, emporté par l'enthousiasme d'Hannah, était venu de sa propre initiative se coller à lui.

Nick savoura cet instant et prit tout son temps pour observer son fils. Sa ressemblance avec la famille Blaine, notamment son père et son frère, troubla Nick, mais il fit un effort pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il savourerait cette information une fois seul, dissimulé des regards des autres.

Nick enfonça son visage dans le cou de Harry, il avait besoin de le sentir, de le toucher, et le petit garçon sembla apprécier ce calin durant les premiers instants.

Très vite, Nick le sentit s'agiter et reposa les deux enfants sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas forcer son fils à l'approcher, ni précipiter leur découverte mutuelle. Il leur restait quelques mois pour s'apprivoiser et se former des souvenirs heureux avant qu'ils ne soient séparés à tout jamais.

Il perçut à sa droite Benedict, la Martha de Hannah, qui faisait une révérence et s'enfuyait à la cuisine, par pudeur.

Il reporta son regard sur Beth, qu'il retrouvait après deux ans d'absence. Comme toujours, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, le visage franc, et ne tarda pas à retrouver le mode de communication qu'elle aimait utiliser avec lui, celui de la bienveillante mais piquante moquerie :

\- Alors Blaine, toujours dans la contrebande à ce que je vois, mais le niveau au-dessus, hein ? Contrebande d'enfants, ça va chercher loin, non ?

Comme toujours, elle avait parfaitement analysé ce qui se jouait devant elle, et le montrait par une moquerie qui ne pouvait être décryptée que par les intéressés.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, elle serait encore plus maintenant une alliée rare.

Très vite, elle aussi quitta la pièce, et Nick se trouva face à June, les deux enfants jouant à leurs pieds.

Prise par l'émotion, June laissait couler les larmes qui inondaient son visage. Nick, dont le plus cher désir était de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer pour la consoler, s'approcha précautionneusement jusqu'à s'arrêter à deux pas d'elle. Il n'irait pas plus loin, c'était maintenant à elle de décider et de s'avancer si elle souhaitait établir un contact avec lui. Nick ne voulait d'aucune façon forcer la volonté de June. Il ne l'avait en aucun cas souhaité, ce ne serait jamais son mode de fonctionnement avec la femme qu'il aimait.

June ne bougea pas, et son visage se mua en une sourde colère. Elle ne prononça que quatre mots, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait espéré depuis deux ans entendre de sa bouche :

\- je veux tout savoir.

Nick comprit alors que le moment qu'il avait redouté depuis la première fois où elle l'avait rejoint au-dessus du garage des Waterford était arrivé. Il allait devoir faire faire un choix douloureux à June.

Toujours silencieux, il fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à entrer dans son bureau, situé à côté de l'entrée où ils se tenaient.


	6. Chapter 6 - Nick

6\. NICK

Nick attendit que June soit installée dans l'un des confortables fauteuils de son bureau. Il se tint debout, non pour dominer la situation, mais parce qu'il était dans un tel état de tension qu'il ne pouvait pas rester assis.

Il regarda June, qui hocha ostensiblement la tête, et il se lança.

Il savait qu'il risquait de les perdre, elle, Hannah, Harry, à tout jamais, dès demain, mais si June choisissait de tout entendre, il se devait de lui apporter l'intégralité des explications.

Il justifia tout d'abord qu'il s'était, à chacune de leurs rencontres, retenu de lui parler de lui, de son passé, de ses activités actuelles, parce que l'informer signifiait la mettre en danger de mort, et cela lui était impossible : il l'aimait.

Il en avait beaucoup souffert, parce qu'il ne concevait pas leur relation amoureuse sans partage. C'est pourquoi il comprenait la réaction de June aujourd'hui.

Elle avait deux choix :

ne rien savoir, ce qui leur laissait la possibilité de vivre environ six mois ensemble, le temps qu'il devienne Gouverneur, et que Harry grandisse pour être autonome. Alors, et c'était déjà planifié, il les ferait passer au Canada en toute sécurité. Il ne viendrait pas avec eux, il avait le devoir de mener à bien les activités qu'il avait entreprises depuis plusieurs années. Ils ne se reverraient sans doute plus jamais.

Ou, si c'était son choix, il s'ouvrirait totalement à elle et répondrait sans hésiter à chacune de ses questions, y compris celles qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Mais elle devait comprendre que savoir les mettait en danger de mort, elle et les enfants. Lui n'avait rien à craindre, cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il risquait le Mur à tout instant. Il avait choisi cette vie, mais n'avait à aucun moment voulu l'imposer à June.

Nick se tut, guettant une réaction sur le visage attentif de June. Ce qu'il y vit ne lui plut pas : elle avait un air provocateur et décidé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait braver Gilead, et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs de feu.

June n'hésita pas longtemps avant de répondre. Elle voulait tout savoir, même si cela devait gâcher tout l'amour qu'elle avait eu pour lui.

June releva la tête d'un air de défi et attendit.

Nick se déplaça lentement jusqu'au deuxième fauteuil, s'assit lourdement, et fixa les flammes. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas soutenir son regard avant d'avoir terminé.

Alors il lui raconta tout.

Le suicide de son frère qui l'avait laissé désespéré au moment de sa rencontre avec Pryce, l'enrôlement dans le groupe des Fils de Jacob qui lui permettait d'avoir un cadre strict qui l'empêchait de vaciller puis la croisade pour Gilead, les morts, les atrocités, l'asservissement des êtres.

A partir de ce moment, il n'avait plus du tout été d'accord avec Gilead, mais il avait dû survivre, puisque l'on tuait les soldats déserteurs.

Une fois la guerre terminée, son poste de chauffeur de Waterford lui avait permis de développer sa duplicité.

Il était un Oeil, pour détecter les foyers de rébellion, mais surtout réguler autant que possible la folie des Commandeurs en dénonçant leurs déviances conjugales et domestiques. Ce poste officiel lui permettait de laisser croire à son adhésion à Gilead, tout en lui apportant constamment des informations utiles pour sa deuxième activité.

Celle-ci était de participer et de soutenir la rébellion sur de nombreuses opérations, en étant intégré à la structure de Mayday, mais à un poste intermédiaire, pour ne jamais être exposé ou reconnu. Cette activité était l'expression de ses convictions profondes.

C'est comme cela qu'il avait pu informer Mayday du rassemblement des Commandeurs dans la future et toute nouvelle Maison Rouge, et ainsi en préparer l'attentat avec eux, attentat dans lequel Pryce et beaucoup d'autres étaient morts c'est comme cela qu'il tentait et parfois parvenait à faire sortir de Gilead des Servantes, des enfants, des Gardiens menacés, mais c'est aussi comme cela qu'il avait très vite su que June était devenue membre exécutant de Mayday, et qu'il avait prié pour ne pas la perdre.

Son évolution au sein de Gilead avait été rapide. Sans que les Commandeurs ne le sachent, il était devenu chef des Yeux du territoire de Boston, rendant des comptes directement au Commandeur Suprême.

C'est à ce moment, et suite à l'annonce de la première grossesse de June, provoquant en lui un choc sur son futur statut de père, qu'il s'était construit un objectif de vie.

Il pourrait, en gravissant les échelons de la hiérarchie gileadienne, acquérir le pouvoir qui lui permettrait de libérer le territoire de Boston. Egoistement, il avait nourri cette ambition pour sa fille Holly, avec qui il espérait vivre un jour dans un Gilead libre et démocratique.

Dès lors, il y avait travaillé d'arrache-pied, multipliant les contacts diplomatiques, souvent à Jezebel, et cherchant de nouveaux alliés et appuis pour renforcer et tisser la rébellion.

Son séjour au Canada avec les Waterford avait été en réalité uniquement organisé pour que Nick puisse mener à terme des discussions avec les hautes autorités canadiennes. Il avait alors été convenu que, si Nick parvenait à un poste de Gouverneur sur un territoire mitoyen de la frontière canadienne, il aurait l'appui de l'armée canadienne pour libérer cette province du joug gileadien, et pour y réinstaurer une démocratie. Un accord avait même été secrètement signé, et soigneusement conservé au Canada.

Les Canadiens avaient habilement occupé Fred et Serena Waterford durant tout ce séjour, afin qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'étonne des absences prolongées de Nick durant la journée.

Très vite, à son retour à Gilead, Nick avait su qu'il devrait se porter volontaire pour diriger la guerre de Chicago, ordonner le massacre de milliers d'innocents, dans le seul but d'accéder rapidement à un poste de Gouverneur, poste qui lui offrirait l'opportunité qu'il avait évoquée avec les Canadiens.

Mais ses affaires personnelles, c'est-à-dire son amour pour June, et pour sa fille Holly, avaient parfois fait peser un risque supplémentaire sur sa vie, mais surtout sur toute l'organisation qu'il tentait soigneusement de monter.

Ainsi, s'il n'avait pas répondu spontanément à June, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de témoigner auprès des Suisses pour assurer la sécurité de Holly au Canada, c'était précisément parce que lui-même avait fait promettre aux Canadiens qu'ils n'extradent jamais sa fille vers Gilead.

Mais c'est témoigner auprès des Suisses qui l'avait effrayé le plus : discuter avec ces ambassadeurs de paix risquait de compromettre l'image de loyauté à Gilead qu'il s'était soigneusement construite.

Enfin, et parce que, même avec un tel fardeau politique, Nick n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer June, ni abandonné son objectif, comme il le lui avait promis, de la faire fuir avec Hannah hors de Gilead, il s'était, durant les deux années passées, scrupuleusement tenu au courant de sa vie afin d'organiser sa protection si besoin.

Ainsi, il s'était senti loin et impuissant lors de son agression par le pervers Winslow à Jezebel, il avait eu peur de la perdre lors de son opération de libération des enfants de Gilead, il avait été ému d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte et, le calcul des mois ayant été facile à faire, il avait été désespéré de risquer la mort à Chicago sans jamais avoir connu son fils.

Cette période de deux ans durant laquelle ils n'avaient pas pu se voir ne lui avait apporté qu'une satisfaction : la forfaiture dévoilée de Serena lui avait permis de régulariser, sous ce prétexte, la reconnaissance officielle de ses deux enfants. Holly et Harry étaient à tout jamais protégés d'une éventuelle adoption par une autre famille de Commandeur.

Comme elle savait désormais tout cela, pour sa sécurité et celle de leurs enfants, June allait devoir passer très vite de l'autre côté de la frontière. Nick allait l'organiser pour un départ cette semaine-même. Dans ses prévisions, il avait espéré profiter de leur présence à ses côtés au moins durant ces six prochains mois, mais c'était désormais impossible.

Nick s'arrêta, releva la tête, et osa affronter le regard de June.

Elle ne laissa rien paraître, se leva et vint à lui. Elle enfonça ses mains dans la bataille de cheveux noirs bouclés et lui fit un doux baiser sur le front. Nick osa poser doucement ses mains autour de sa taille, comme il l'avait fait à chaque fois qu'il voulait créer une connexion avec elle, et appuya son front sur le ventre de June. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, Nick savourant ce qui serait certainement leur dernier moment d'intimité.

June recula et s'éloigna vers la sortie. A la porte, elle se retourna et lui indiqua que sa décision était prise, sans en préciser la teneur.

Une fois la porte refermée, Nick s'abandonna et pleura pour la première fois depuis la découverte du corps de son frère Hank, suspendu à une corde dans la grange de la ferme familiale. Il venait à nouveau de perdre un être cher.


	7. Chapter 7 - Holly

7\. HOLLY

Nick leva les yeux et fixa la porte de la chambre face à lui, où il entendait des bruits de pas sur le parquet.

Cela devait faire plus d'une heure déjà qu'il était assis à côté du petit lit à barreaux de son fils, dans la pénombre, à le regarder paisiblement dormir.

A Washington, il avait choisi cette maison sur plans. Le Commandeur Jake n'avait pas dû comprendre pourquoi il avait choisi celle-ci plutôt que les deux autres grandes villas qu'on lui proposait. Mais celle-ci possédait au 1er étage quatre chambres en enfilade, communiquant les unes avec les autres par des portes qui permettaient de ne pas ressortir dans le couloir pour aller dans la chambre à côté.

Ainsi, il avait donné des ordres au Gardien Joe pour que June soit installée dans l'une des deux chambres centrales, entourée de part et d'autre de la chambre de ses deux enfants. La chambre de Nick était positionnée à l'autre extrémité de la chambre de Harry. Cette disposition était particulièrement pratique pour éviter les regards indiscrets la nuit, et il avait espéré réaliser des visites nocturnes à June de cette façon, en ayant juste à traverser la chambre de leur fils.

Mais il devait désormais renoncer à ces doux rêves, il serait, d'ici quelques jours, seul dans cette grande maison.

La porte de communication de la chambre de June s'ouvrit, et elle apparut, en courte chemise de nuit blanche à bretelles. Elle ne fut pas surprise de le trouver là, et s'avança lentement.

Le rectangle de lumière que formait l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, éclairée par le lustre central, découpait sa silhouette au travers de sa nuisette rendue transparente.

Nick, troublé par cette vision excitante, sentit instantanément monter le désir en lui. Il détourna la tête et reporta son attention sur le visage de son fils endormi. Il passa le bras au travers des barreaux, et forma de ses doigts, sans réfléchir, des boucles avec les cheveux de Hank.

June s'approcha et se tint debout, appuyée de l'autre côté du lit :

\- Tu peux être fier, ton fils est magnifique, dit-elle.

Nick hocha la tête et sourit à June.

\- Merci, ajouta June

Nick la regarda et fronça les yeux, ne comprenant pas.

\- Merci d'avoir écarté tous mes enfants du danger et de m'avoir permis ici de recréer une vie familiale et sereine.

Nick hocha simplement la tête et sourit.

Son visage redevint grave et il chercha dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, avant de tendre une petite photographie couleur à June :

\- C'est Holly, il y a deux mois. Elle est magnifique.

Il soupira et ajouta, en reportant les yeux sur Harry endormi :

\- Elle me manque tellement. Demain, lui aussi va me manquer.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, semblant se fondre l'un dans l'autre, et June s'approcha doucement de Nick. Malgré le désir de la prendre là, il ne bougea pas et la regarda. June avait été trop forcée, elle ne pouvait plus supporter qu'on lui donne des ordres, qu'on lui impose des choix. Nick s'était dès leur première rencontre accommodé à ses désirs, et ne l'entraînait jamais de lui-même dans un contact amoureux. Il attendait qu'elle vienne à lui, qu'elle décide, qu'elle le guide, et alors, il s'appliquait à lui apporter tout le plaisir possible, voire même à devancer ses désirs. Son attitude calme et particulièrement tendre permettaient à June de s'exprimer, de s'émanciper du carcan de Gilead, de diriger au moins un pan de sa vie, le plus intime.

\- Je t'aime, souffla June en le regardant toujours.

Nick s'arrêta de respirer. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui suffisait, il pouvait se retrouver demain sur le Mur, ou perdre à tout jamais June et les enfants.

Alors qu'il pensait leur amour mort parce qu'il lui avait caché toutes les activités de sa vie, elle se déclarait à lui, simplement, pudiquement. Elle ne lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait qu'une fois auparavant, alors qu'il portait Holly dans ses bras pour la première et unique fois de sa vie.

Ce « je t 'aime » remplirait désormais sa vie, comblerait les moments de doute et de douleur.

Pudiquement, il détourna son regard, et tendit la main au-dessus du petit lit à barreaux pour prendre la main de June. Il lui serra les doigts un instant, répondant sans mots à sa déclaration.

June le tira vers elle et l'emmena résolument jusqu'à sa chambre. Alors il sut que tout allait se passer comme avant, et son désir pour elle emplit son corps et balaya toute pensée.


	8. Chapter 8 - June

8\. JUNE

June réajusta sa position, allongée sur le ventre, la tête sur le torse de Nick, écoutant sa respiration et son cœur se calmer peu à peu.. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais June ne voulait pas s'endormir. Il lui restait une décision capitale à livrer à Nick.

Comme toujours, c'est elle qui avait entraîné Nick dans sa chambre, elle qui avait décidé que c'était le bon moment pour eux de s'unir à nouveau.

Ils avaient instantanément retrouvé leur façon de s'aimer : c'était rassurant et jubilatoire, le signe que leur amour mutuel et leur intimité étaient intacts malgré ces deux dernières années où ils s'étaient perdus de vue.

Au terme de cette première nouvelle fois, June était comblée, rassurée sur l'amour inconditionnel de Nick pour elle.

C'était le moment pour elle de se livrer, de faire part à Nick de sa décision.

June débuta par son sentiment de frustration, et par la crainte d'avoir été trompée, dupée, lorsqu'elle avait compris que Nick ne lui avait rien révélé de son attachement aux valeurs de Gilead au début de la croisade. Elle l'avait détesté autant qu'elle l'aimait, en avait été désespérée, s'était sentie abandonnée.

Aussi, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés cet après-midi, elle avait été perdue parce qu'elle découvrait d'un coup qu'il avait à nouveau tout fait, tout organisé pour elle, pour son bonheur. C'est pourquoi elle avait exigé la vérité, pour comprendre quel homme elle aimait. Ses révélations l'avaient soulagée, Nick redevenait celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

Maintenant, elle allait lui dire quelque chose qui ne lui ferait pas plaisir. June sentit Nike retenir sa respiration à cet instant. Elle fixa ses yeux qui, pour la première fois, lançaient des signes de panique, et continua.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne passerait pas la frontière canadienne cette semaine, elle resterait là à ses côtés. Dès que le danger serait trop prégnant, ils feraient passer les enfants avec Martha Benedict et Gardien Joe, qu'il avait choisi avec soin et en qui elle avait eu immédiatement confiance. Mais elle resterait à ses côtés, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Sa décision était prise depuis qu'il lui avait tout expliqué dans le bureau. Elle l'aimait trop pour le lâcher dans l'accomplissement d'une tâche aussi lourde et impactante pour Gilead. Elle entendait se battre avec lui, mener des actions parallèles pour poursuivre avec lui ce combat. Depuis l'épisode de la libération des enfants, elle avait acquis une petite notoriété au sein de Mayday qui pourrait leur servir à obtenir l'adhésion de la rébellion sur ce projet, au moment de son exécution.

Elle aussi rêvait de vivre à nouveau un jour dans une démocratie installée sur le territoire de Boston, et espérait y faire revenir leurs enfants pour mener une vraie vie de famille.

Elle était allée trop loin dans la souffrance pour arrêter maintenant le combat. Elle savait que le faire aux côtés de Nick lui donnerait une force qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se construire seule. Ils risquaient de se perdre mutuellement, de perdre aussi leurs enfants à tout jamais s'ils échouaient, mais elle refusait de vivre autrement à présent. A aucun moment, elle n'accepterait de rediscuter ce choix.

Elle s'arrêta et releva la tête pour observer Nick : une larme coulait sur sa joue, et un sourire de gratitude se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, il ne semblait même pas étonné de la décision de June.


End file.
